Maldito día
by kar weasley
Summary: El día que todo empezó. Esta historia participa en el reto Musical San Valentín del foro Ronmione Pride.


**MALDITO DIA**

Esta historia participa en el reto San Valentín Musical, del foro Ronmione Pride. La canción asignada fue la No. 1 "Goma de Mascar" de Paty Cantú.

Sobra decir que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien nos hechizó a todos. A mí, en lo particular, con esta pareja.

Colegio Hogwarts, 2 de marzo de 1997

La enfermería lucía sola y oscura. Solo la lenta respiración del único paciente, rompía el silencio que, a altas horas de la noche, reinaba en el lugar.

Una chica estaba a su lado, velando su sueño. No había dormido desde el día anterior, cuando le dieron la noticia. Primero había pensado que era una estúpida broma, que él mismo le estaba jugando. Pero luego todo sucedió tan rápido. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, solo que de pronto estaba junto a él, contemplando su cuerpo inmóvil. Fue así como comprobó que el rumor que circulaba, por la Sala Común, era cierto.

La señora Pomfrey le ordenó que esperara fuera, junto con Harry y Ginny, no pudo objetar tal indicación, después de todo quién era ella. Una simple amiga, a quien, desde hace varios meses, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Aguardó pacientemente, sin pronunciar una palabra, hasta que la buena noticia le fue comunicada y luego, simplemente, esperó. Esperó a que todos los miembros de la familia Weasley abandonaran el lugar y sin importar la hora, ni las estrictas reglas de la enfermería, se sentó junto a la cama en la que él dormía.

No tenía otra cosa para hacer, más que observarlo y soportar el frío del lugar. Por lo que su mente, que nunca podía estar ociosa, se había dado a la tarea de viajar por el tiempo, rememorando momentos, que tan solo días atrás había jurado olvidar.

Fue como tener un giratiempos, entre sus manos, y darle unas cuantas vueltas, ya que los recuerdos venían a su mente tan vívidos, como si hubieran ocurrido tan solo hace un par de días y no años.

Recordó el día que lo conoció, en el tren. Recordó el día de verano, en que compartieron un helado en Florean Fostescue, de previo a iniciar el tercer año. Recordó muchos otros momentos, algunos agradables, otros no tanto. Pero sobre todo, a su mente vino aquel día. El día en que empezó a mirarlo como nunca antes había mirado a un chico, el día que entró en su vida, para nunca encontrar salida. Ese día, ese maldito día, como llevaba meses llamándolo.

Tenía tan solo trece años, prácticamente era una niña, madura en algunos aspectos, pero demasiado inocente en otros. Recordaba que había sucedido a inicios de su segundo año de estudios. Estaban en el estadio de quidditch. El intentaba, una vez más, explicarle las reglas del juego, pero sin mucho éxito. El sol estaba bastante alto, sin embargo había restos de neblina por todo el cielo. Estaban comiendo tostadas con mermelada y observaban el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor, cuando Wood aún era su capitán. El equipo de Slytherin se había hecho presente y todos estaban discutiendo, por lo que ambos se acercaron para enterarse de lo que sucedía. No lograba recordar con precisión qué se decían unos a otros, solo que ella, como era su costumbre, había intervenido, provocando la furia de Malfoy, quien la insultó diciéndole _"asquerosa sangre sucia"_. Ni siquiera había entendido lo que aquellas palabras significaban, pues nunca antes las había oído, tampoco había leído sobre ellas. Lo que sí recordaba era la expresión de consternación que, inmediatamente, se apoderó de casi todos los presentes. Pero sobre todo, lo recordaba a él, sacando su varita rota y apuntando con ella el rostro de Malfoy, así como el rayo de luz verde que salió de un extremo y que chocó en su estómago, derribándolo contra el césped.

Ese día muchas cosas cambiaron. Comprendió que el mundo mágico no estaba libre de prejuicios. Entendió que, el ser lista y amable, no eran razones suficientes para agradarle a todos. Una vez más se sintió fuera de lugar, lo cual no era nada nuevo, por cuanto a lo largo de su corta vida, ya había experimentado ese sentimiento en muchas otras ocasiones anteriores. No era la primera vez que se burlaban de ella o le ponían sobrenombres, pero sí era la primera vez que alguien, que no fuera su padre o su madre, la defendía de los insultos proferidos por otro niño. Y definitivamente, era la primera vez que uno de sus amigos terminaba tirado en el piso, sufriendo las consecuencias, simplemente por tratar de protegerla.

Desde entonces, atesoraba ese día, en cada rincón de su alma. Cuando, por alguna preocupación, no podía dormir, lo traía a su mente e inmediatamente le proporcionaba un poco de sosiego. En las noches de vacaciones, que era cuando más sola se sentía, lejos de su mundo y de sus amigos pensaba en ese día. A veces solamente pensaba en él. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo no quería, solía decirse que era algo temporal, por solo un rato y que pronto pasaría. Pero siempre estaba equivocada.

Después de ese día, de ese maldito día, todo fue diferente. Ella y solo ella empezó a ver cosas, que nadie más era capaz de ver. Empezó a ver al chico que podía sacrificarse, con tal de que su mejor amigo completara su misión. A la única persona que se había ofrecido a ayudarla en la defensa de Buckbeak. Y al primer y único chico que le había dado un regalo propio de una mujer.

Sin embargo, muchas veces se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado, si la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera lo soportaba. No congeniaban en muchas cosas, prácticamente en nada. El no entendía los ideales de reivindicación sociolaboral que ella perseguía con la fundación de la P.E.D.D.O. Y ella no podía comprender la sensación liberadora que, según él, producía volar detrás de un balón. A él no le cabía en su mente, cómo alguien podía perder el tiempo leyendo "Historia de Hogwrats". A ella le parecía risible que lo único que lo hubiese visto leer con interés, fuese una revista sobre los Chudley Cannons.

Si bien eran un caso poco ideal, su amor por él era muy real.

En ocasiones se murmuraba de que ella estaba enamorada de Harry, ante esos comentarios no hacía más que reír. Claro enamorarse de Harry era sencillo, pues era buena persona, amable con todos, amigo de todos, defendía a todos. Entonces qué de especial podía ser ella en su vida, si Harry era bueno con todos. En cambio con él, todo era diferente. A veces, o mejor dicho casi todo el tiempo, discutían, pero solo él podía hacerla reír, solo con él podía conversar durante horas, solo su aroma emanaba de la "Amortentia", y definitivamente solo él le producía esa cálida sensación que se originaba en su pecho y a veces se extendía hasta un poco más abajo.

Pero ahora. ¿A dónde se habían ido todas esas emociones? Si desde hace unos meses, lo único que sentía era rabia y rencor. Algunos pensaban que sentía celos, pero no era así. Para sentir celos debía tener corazón y ella ya no tenía, se había roto al pronunciar cada una de las letras de aquel "Oppugno". Si bien los pájaros dorados no la habían atacado a ella, su corazón había sufrido innumerables arañazos y picotazos y no existía un encantamiento lo suficientemente poderoso para repararlo.

Esa noche empezó a sentir furia, hacia todo y hacia todos. Hacia él, por no haberse dado cuenta del amor que ella sentía. Pero especialmente hacia ella misma, por haber permitido que, desde aquel maldito día de segundo año, él entrara en su vida y nunca encontrara la salida.

La luz incipiente del amanecer empezó a colarse por las ventanas, el aire era muy frío. Ella se disponía a abandonar la enfermería, no quería que sus compañeras de dormitorio notaran su ausencia, no deseaba tener que responder el interrogatorio que, seguramente, Lavander le iba a realizar. No quería que nadie la encontrara en ese lugar. Había pasado casi toda la noche junto a él, sin embargo él no se había dado ni cuenta. Esto no era lo único que él ignoraba.

Justo cuando se estaba levantando de la silla, él pronunció en voz baja una única palabra:

-Hermione-.

Ella lo miró. Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios, era la primera vez que, en varios meses, sonreía con sinceridad. Sintió que varios trozos de su corazón, hasta ahora roto, se repararon al instante.


End file.
